villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Orb Experience
The Orb Experience is an antagonistic band of evil alien space orbs that appeared in the Canadian/American animated television series Grojband. They are four space orbs that travel through space looking for band battles they can get into with other bands from other planets. G'ORB was voiced by Robert Tinkler, T'ORB was voiced by Brian Froud, Z'ORB was voiced by Dwayne Hill, and N'ORB was voiced by Bryn McAuley. Members *'G'ORB' - G'ORB is a shiny blue floating orb with a white line on him that serves as a mouth and it squiggles when he talks. He is the lead singer of the band and is always trying to act tough by being a big bad alien, who traverses the universe in his U.F.O. always accepting every challenge he comes across, sadly he always loses. In the episode "Space Jammin'", he got into a battle of the bands with Grojband at Sludgefest. possessed the body of Carrie when they were going up against Grojband and he sang the song Entry 4987: My Secret Fear and Junk. He lost the battle of the bands after that and went home. In the episode "Hear Us Rock Part 2", he returned again and threatened to destroy the world unless Grojband beat him in a rematch. He tried to cheat in the battle of the band by ditching Grojband's instruments on earth. However, T'ORB overthrew him and returned Grojband's instruments to them making G'ORB lose once again. T'ORB forced him to apologize for what he did and he became good. He is a mirrored version of Corey Riffin. *'T'ORB' - T'ORB is a shiny purple floating orb with a white line for a mouth that squiggles when he talks. He possessed the body of Konnie in the battle of the bands. In the episode "Hear Us Rock Part 2" he had become fed up with G'ORB's antics, failed plans, and threats to destroy the world, so he stood up to him and overthrew him as leader so he could break up the band and make himself and the other orbs give up evil and live in harmony with the humans. He is a mirrored version of Kon Kujira and he also shows some relation to Laney Penn. *'Z'ORB' - Z'ORB is a shiny green floating orb with a white line for a mouth that squiggles when he talks. He is the technology geek of the band and he is given the responsibility to work with the technology for the band. He also has taken a liking to make pancakes. In the episode "Space Jammin'", he possessed the body of Kim when they were going to battle Grojband. He is a mirrored version of Kin Kujira and he also shows some relation to Laney Penn. *'N'ORB' - N'ORB is a shiny floating pink orb who has a female voice that she uses with a white line that she has for a mouth that squiggles whenever she talks. When they went up against Grojband, she possessed the body of Lenny in the battle if the bands at Sludgefest. She has a secret crush on G'ORB. She is a mirrored version of Laney Penn. Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teams Category:Grojband Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist